Promotion
by SPG147
Summary: From Prada to Nada. I was so disappointed when I saw there weren't many fanfics for this movie so I made this one. Really simple. Edward/Nora I thought they were an adorable couple.


**Promotion**

"Hi, I'm Nora Dominguez." Nora said as she greeted the woman at the desk.

"Oh, congratulations." The woman said twisting her long, dark hair. "You made it to the 26th floor quite quickly." She aloofly stated.

"I…just used the elevator." Nora said confused by the woman's comment.

"Hmm, is that what they call it these days." She said in a know it all voice. Nora was still very confused.

…

"I've never met someone so…so…" Edward interrupted Nora's ramblings with a kiss. At first, Nora didn't know what to do but soon she lost track of the real world and kissed Edward back. Suddenly the kiss ended almost as quickly as it had started. Mary came in causing both of them to push away from each other.

"Oh…um…just…came in for a fork." Mary said awkwardly leaving, realizing what they had been doing.

"Um…uh," Nora said as she got off the ledge she had been sitting on, "what…what just happened?" She asked pointing between them.

"Uh…we kissed." Edward said stating the obvious.

"We?" she said not believing him.

"Yeah…uh…you kissed me, too." He reassured her.

"Oh dear…I-I-I shouldn't have done that." She said. Everything started to flood into her head. Why Edward had been so nice, what that feeling was inside her every time she saw him, and why that lady had said "oh is that what you call it these days." She thought Nora was sleeping with Edward. Of course, Edward liked her and that was probably the reason he gave her the job but he wouldn't expect her to sleep with him, would he?

The continued their conversation until Nora said that she was probably just another girl who answered his ad in the newspaper. That was the last straw. It hit the hardest. She didn't believe Edward really cared about her. Nora truly did like Edward but she was scared of what might happen. She regretted it once she said it.

…

"Nora?" Edward asked as he tentatively approached her.

"Um…Mary forced me to come." She said scared of telling him the true reason for her arrival. "And, now I'm here in front of you without words, which is crazy because I always know what to say. And I'm kind of having this whole second guessing game going through my head right now and I kind of just…want to dig a hole right there and kind of just crawl-"

"Nora," Edward interrupted her, "why are you here?"

"When you kissed me that night, I had never felt those emotions before. I avoid relationships because I can't count on them. And first my mother's death and then my father's, I've built my whole life counting on the one thing I can control, which is my career. And then you came along. I resisted you not for lack of love but because I was afraid of losing myself in it."

Before Edward could say anything Lucy's annoying voice rang through their ears, "Edward…they want to see you in there."

"Yeah, yes I-I-I'll be right there." Edward replied trying to say something to Nora but before he could Lucy came again.

"Edward, I really need you in there!" she said obviously trying to pull him away from Nora.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said walking towards her. Before he left, though, he turned around and sighed.

"Edward!" Lucy called again making sure he couldn't tell Nora anything.

…...

"It's for the house." Edward said.

"The house?"

"Yeah, the house that we…uh…bought." He said pointing to a house across the street.

She laughed slightly and looked at him seriously, "what do you mean we?"

"Well, you know…well…you're going to have to decide which one's the master and…uh…where to put your office, but I think everything else is we." He said pulling out a pen. "If you could please, I need you to co-sign right here on this deed, very important." He was starting to get nervous.

"What about-" Edward interrupted her question.

"Nora-" she interrupted him.

"Your-" Nora tried, but he began to speak again. He pulled out a key and gave it to her. "My heart is and always has been yours." Nora gasped. Edward continued, "I love you." Nora looked at him and smiled. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Edward quickly reacted and kissed her back. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Mmhmm." She reassured and laughed. They kissed again.


End file.
